1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video communication technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a video communication terminal for providing directions while performing video communication and a method of using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in addition to a voice communication function, communication terminals have been provided with the ability of transmitting and receiving data at a high speed. With the ability to realize high speed data communication, technology for video communication has attracted considerable attention. That is, in conventional wired and wireless communication networks, functions related to video communication are not satisfactory due to problems in data transmission speed and compatibility with existing networks. With the development of newer data transmission technology, such as Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) and High-Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA), the video communication terminal is developing to a level of commercialization.
However, technology for video communication using the video communication terminal is still at an initial stage, providing a voice communication while displaying an image of a user of the correspondent video communication terminal.